


i could be your crush like (throw you for a rush like)

by bvtterfliez



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvtterfliez/pseuds/bvtterfliez
Summary: Suki becomes Yue’s bodyguard. The usual happens.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	i could be your crush like (throw you for a rush like)

Yue stared overhead at the approaching ships. She squinted, trying to make out the faces of the passengers though she knew from this distance it would be futile. Her father nudged her slightly. “Calm down, Princess Yue,” he commented humorously. 

Yue flushed. “Sorry, Father,” she replied. “I’m just very excited to meet the Kyoshi Warriors.”

_ And just, you know, people from the outside world in general,  _ Yue thought. In the years since the war, the gates of the Northern Water Tribe had never opened for an outsider. Now, for the Kyoshi Warriors, they would.

The ships drew nearer and the waterbenders stationed on each sude of the gate shifted into position. However Yue saw one of them falter slightly and the other almost slip and fall, seemingly in reaction to something on the boat. Yue craned her neck to see, but they were still too far. 

The waterbenders corrected their position almost immediately, though they still seemed shocked and slightly annoyed. In synch, they pulled at tbe waters to open up the gates. Yue drummed her fingers excitedly on the ice. The ships sailed through the open gates, and as Yue leaned just a  _ little  _ further to try and catch a glimpse of the passengers, she saw what had shocked the men at the gate. 

The Kyoshi Warriors were all- 

“Women?” she heard an elderly voice spit in shock and annoyance. She glanced in its direction and sighed inwardly when she saw who the voice belonged to: Master Pakku. A great waterbender, one of her father’s dearest friends and advisors, and very,  _ very  _ annoying.

“Chief Arnook,” he said. “I do not mean to question your authority in tbe slightest, but were you  _ aware  _ that the warriors sent to protect your daughter were-  _ girls _ ?”

He said  _ girls  _ with a note of venomous contempt that made Yue shrink.  _ Calm down,  _ she told herself firmly.  _ Master Pakku doesn’t hate women, he believes they should stay in their place. Stay in your place and you’ll be safe.  _

Yue’s father shook his head with a frown. “No,” he said, “I wasn’t. Chief Oyaji only told us of the warriors' skill, never their gender.”

Pakku scowled. “Will you still allow them to guard your daughter?”

Arnook frowned. “I’m not sure.”

Pakku gaped as Yue’s father descended the steps. Yue stifled a giggle, but some of it must have escaped because Pakku turned to glower at her. “Keep giggling, Princess Yue,” he growled. “We’ll see if a group of  _ women  _ can protect you.”

Yue shrank back again and looked down. “Sorry, Master Pakku,” she whispered. 

Pakku nodded curtly and turned away to follow in her father’s direction. Yue trailed after him, her mood dampened.

The Northern Water Tribe party stopped some feet away from the Kyoshi Warriors, a group of girls in white and red face paint, metal headbands and green uniforms. At the forefront was a tall girl with a round face and confident expression, with stunningly rigid posture. She straightened even more somehow when she saw Chief Arnook. “Good afternoon Chief Arnook, sir!” she greeted respectfully. As he drew nearer, she stepped forward to offer the traditional Water Tribe clasping of the arms- but he walked straight past her. 

The girl blinked. Once. Twice. Then she cleared her throat. “Um, excuse me Chief Arnook, but who are you looking for? It’s just me and my warriors here.”

Chief Arnook stopped. Pinched his forehead. Sighed. He turned around to face the girl- the apparent leader. “There’s no one else?” 

The leader shook her head. “No one. We were sent here on our own.”

Arnook looked tired. Pakku looked like he was about to boil over.

“Is there a problem?” one of the warriors frowned.

Arnook sighed. “Unfortunately, yes. See when Chief Oyaji told is about you, we were under the impression you were- we didn’t think you’d be-”

The warriors stared in confusion. Arnook sighed. “ _ Girls.” _

Almost at once, the leader's expression hardened. 

“I see,” she remarked coldly. “If that’s how things are done here, we’ll be going home.

Chief Arnook’s eyes widened. Even Master Pakku looked shocked. The warriors exchanged worried glances before nodding and sharing firm expressions with their leader.

“I- I beg your pardon, woman?” Master Pakku spluttered

“It’s Suki,” she replied curtly. “And you heard me. If you don’t want girls guarding your daughter, then we’ll go. You’re free to run your tribe however you like, but I will not stand here and be disrespected.”

“Now hold on,” Arnook frowned. “Women aren’t allowed in warrior positions under any circumstances, but we were still promised bodyguards for my daughter. Surely you have male equivalents-”

“We don’t,” Suki said in a deadpan tone. “Every batch of Kyoshi Warriors is composed of women or women aligned people. There are no men in our ranks. Men aren’t even allowed. If you want warriors from Kyoshi Island, you get warriors from Kyoshi Island-  _ us _ .”

Chief Arnook stared. Suki stated right back. 

He sighed. “Fine. Until we get some kind of replacement, you can stay.”

The warriors whooped and pumped their fists. Suki just smirked and nodded smugly. She turned to Master Pakku. “The famous Master Pakku? Please show us

to our rooms.”

The warriors snickered, and at Pakku's scowl only snickered some more. The benefits of diplomatic immunity, Yue supposed. 

Yue couldn’t help but admire Suki. She didn’t have to stay in her place or keep quiet. She was brave, and beautiful, and- 

  
  


_ Fucking annoying. _

First of all, Yue didn’t realize that her bodyguards had to follow her everywhere,  _ all the time.  _ If she had, she would have rather risked an attack from the Fire Nation army. The Kyoshi Warriors were  _ loud  _ and  _ smug  _ and  _ stubborn- _

Especially Suki.

She was the worst out of all of them. She was standoffish even when she didn’t have to be, she challenged  _ everybody,  _ even Master Pakku, she talked too loud, ate too much and-

“You okay Princess?”

Yue glared at her. “I’m fine,” she said stiffly. 

Suki arched an eyebrow. “You sure?” 

Yue nodded. 

Suki shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Yue sighed. They were at yet another festival, in celebration of their years without an attack from the Fire Nation. Food was roasting and tales were being shared.

Yue wasn’t in the mood. Apparently Suki could tell. “Hey,” she asked quietly. “What’s wrong?” 

Yue stayed silent and Suki nudged her. “I’m a pretty good listener you know.”

Yue huffed. “Fine.” She stood up and pointed ahead. “See that direction? Keep sailing south and you’ll reach the South Pole. You’ll reach our sister tribe, the Southern Water Tribe.”

Suki nodded, seeming confused. Yue took a deep breath. “Not up to ten years ago, it was raided. Their benders taken and culture destroyed. This year will just be yet another year of no resources and no plans for them.

“And here we are  _ celebrating. Laughing.  _ Enjoying yet another year of no attacks from the Fire Nation at the expense of our kin. Where were we when they were being slaughtered? Captured? Run into the dirt?” Yue felt tears streaming down her face. “We’re supposed to be a great tribe, but all we’ve done is abandoned our family. Looking after each other is part of our culture, but the only cultural law we seem to want to follow is the one that keeps women in  _ chains _ !”

Suki stayed quiet for a while as Yue cried. Then, “I’ll admit, when I met you you kind of annoyed me.” 

Yue glared through her tears. “ _ What?!” _

Suki had the grace to seem embarrassed. “Um. Sorry? It’s just, I have a strong sense of pride okay? For my culture, my warriors, myself. And when people disrespect that, I sometimes get hurt. And I didn’t like that you just let him do whatever he wanted. I thought you must agree with him.”

“But your situation is clearly much more complicated than that. You’re doing your best, for your people, for yourself. That’s enough. That makes you a good person.”

Yue swallowed. “You don’t even know me.”

Suki shrugged. “I know enough.”

Yue stared at her for a while. Then she smiled. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Suki smiled back.

They shared a silence for a while. Then Suki said jokingly, “You want to kiss me so bad.” 

So Yue did. 

It was warm, like a campfire, and sweet like… she couldn’t remember. She was being kissed. She was wrapped in Suki’s arms and it felt good.

When Suki pulled away, she whispered, “I sort of have a crush on you.”

Yue smiled. “Me too.’

  
  



End file.
